


Amanda's First Mission

by AmandaG96



Series: Amanda's First Mission [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Allergic reaction, As Man and Wife, Embarassment, F/M, First Mission, Nervousness, Pon Farr, U.S.S Angus, Walnuts, anaphylactic shock, together, translator, worried sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaG96/pseuds/AmandaG96
Summary: Amanda's first mission alongside her new husband didn't go exactly according to plan. When she suddenly collapses from a severe allergic reaction, she is given a new drug that saves her from death. However, she experiences an unfortunate side effect that only Vulcan men who follow logic seem to understand.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Series: Amanda's First Mission [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888927
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

We were recently bonded. In human terms, we had just gotten married. After only a week, I began my duties as a new member of the Federation and Sarek and I were to attend a business conference on the USS Angus with two other foreign Ambassadors. Serving as a translator, it was my job to facilitate the accurate communication of the Ambassadors should any complications arise. Although all Ambassadors of the Federation speak English, I was not one to question my superiors, especially Ambassador Sovol.

Leaving Vulcan early in the morning, I settled in our private quarters aboard the ship as we make the ten-hour journey to the USS Angus. As the hours passed my anxiety grew, with my stomach starting to react to the anxiety I sat on the floor on the bathroom next to the toilet taking slow deep breath trying to control the irrational nausea brewing in my stomach.

Sarek sensed my growing anxiety through our marital bond. Reaching his mind out to mind he sent a strong surge of calm through it. Laying down on the sofa, my body instantly began to relax.

"Anxiety is illogical." replied Sarek handing me a cup of Vulcan breakfast tea as I sit on the sofa.

"I can't help it." I said in an almost huff. "I'm nervous. This is my first mission as your wife and… my first time meeting the Ambassadors of Andorian and Teller."

"I have met them on a number of occasions." Sarek sat down beside me on the sofa, "If it is your physical wellbeing you fear I can assure you that they mean you no harm."

"No. It's not that," I replied blowing lightly on the rim of the white cup. "I just worry that… that I'll mess up." the thought seemed so irrational, so silly but I couldn't help it. I sighed and sipped the tea slowly.

"Your thoughts are illogical. In all my years in the federation there has not been a single human with your qualifications."

"I'm a language teacher," I reminded, "surely it is nothing special."

"A human speaking seven languages, including four Federation languages is, how you say, something special. It is my opinion that you are the only one qualified for the position of translator."

I cocked my head, "But, these Ambassadors do speak English," I asked, "surely they must if they are Ambassadors. I didn't want to say it, but I fail to see the purpose of me joining on this mission."

"They are newly appointed Ambassadors," explained Sarek, "and their English level is uncertain."

I drew in a sharp breath and sucked in some now tolerable warm liquid. It had been about two years since I had practiced the Ambassadors respective languages and the thought of messing up only made my stomach begin to turn and my heart rate elevate once more.

_Oh god._ I thought to myself, _I don't know if I can do this._

With our approach drawing near I retired into the separate bedroom to get ready for the conference. Doing my makeup and hair was the easy part, but the wardrobe turned out to be a different matter. After nearly thirty minutes debating on what outfit to wear I finally stepped out in a floor length dark blue high neck dress that hugged my waist and hips comfortably.

"Is this appropriate attire for the mission?" I asked as I walked into the sitting room.

With Sarek's approval, I grabbed my matching head scarf on the sofa and wrapped it loosely around my head.

"Should I bring my makeup bag?" I asked as I intertwined my arm with his.

"I do not think that is necessary." he replied.

With a nod and several deep breaths, we walked out of our quarters and down the hall to the transport room. Offering his hand for support, I lifted the length of my dress and stepped onto the launch pad. I had only ever used a transportation pad twice before and I dreaded the feeling it gave.

"Are you ready?" Sarek asked, taking his place beside me.

I drew in a deep breath, looking down at the clear circular area that I stood in. My heart was beginning to beat out of my chest and for a second, I thought about running out of the room. _If you run fast enough 'Manda you can make it back and lock the bathroom door._

"Amanda?" he called, I sensed concern in his voice.

I turned to him, and suddenly became frozen with fear. I seriously wanted to run off to our quarters and hide in the bathroom. After a moment of hesitation, I managed a nod before swallowing hard.

"I'm just nervous." I finally said.

My mind began to race with self-doubt and endless possibilities. _'Manda, these are foreign Ambassadors. You haven't met any other species other than Vulcans._

_What if they are mean, what if they want to kidnap you and eat you alive?_

Amongst the blows of my beating heart I felt a tightening in my chest, a tightening that almost made me keel over. I held my hand over my chest as I began to struggle for breath, I felt the tears well in my eyes.

_What if they laugh when they figure out its you who are the translator? What if we get ambushed? What if. What if-_

Just as I felt like I was fall to my knees, an overwhelming sense of calm overcame me along with the calm yet forced voice of my husband.

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._

Within moments, my breathing returned to a normal and his hand rested against my shoulder,

"If we do not leave now, we will be late for the conference."

I quickly nodded, suddenly feeling very foolish.

"Okay then. Let's go." I could have chuckled at the sound of the feigned enthusiasm in my voice. Sarek turned to the operative behind the glass and nodded.

The young Vulcan female was completely unmoved by the situation. She simply nodded and looked down at her controls. I saw her arms begin to move as I felt a warm feeling throughout my body, and a slight buzz.

I gripped the fabric of my dress and squeezed my eyes shut feeling a pulling sensation through my body. As the feeling faded, I forced my eyes open and before me was a young human female with brown curly hair in a white doctor's coat.

She stood with her arms crossed behind her back to the left of the Captain. A middle-aged man, I recognized the captain immediately. As I had spoken with him briefly when I toured Star Fleet several weeks ago. To his right him was Sarek's aide, Savek who I was relieved to see.

"Ambassador Sarek, Lady Amanda." beamed Captain James Montgomery. Lifting the bottom of my dress with one hand and taking Sarek's with the other I stepped off the launch pad and made our way over to the Captain and women. Captain Montgomery held up his hand in the _Ta'al_. To which Sarek reciprocated,

"Peace and long life, Captain. I see you have met my aide, Savek". Sarek turned to me, which immediately caused a rush of butterflies through my stomach. He held up his hand, his two forefingers extended, "And may I present she who is my wife, Amanda". I placed my fingers gently against his and despite all my efforts, I couldn't repress the beaming smile that appeared across my lips.

"It is lovely to make your acquaintance, Lady Amanda." He bowed his head, "I believe congratulations are in order. It is my understanding that you and Ambassador Sarek have just married."

"Yes, you are correct." I was surprised at how nervous my voice sounded. I almost shuttered when I heard a slight shake in my throat as I spoke.

"I am Captain James Montgomery of the USS Angus, but everyone calls me Jim." He turned to the dark-haired woman, "I would like to present to you the lead doctor of this ship Dr. Celina Montgomery, and first officer Mr. Martin Hewitt."

"Montgomery?" I asked. "Any relation?"

With the woman's beaming smile and arm suddenly wrapping around the Captain's waist I received my answer in a surprising two seconds.

"She is my wife." smiled Captain Montgomery, "We only married a month ago."

My smile returned and I gave a slight nod.

"I see. Congratulations. I wish you both peace and happiness." _God damn_ I cursed myself, _I should have said peace and long life._

"If I may inquire, Captain?" Sarek interjected, "Have the other Ambassadors arrived for our scheduled engagement?"

"The other Ambassadors have not arrived yet." Captain Montgomery responded, "The latest contact we had with them it appears they will be arriving in 30 minutes. If you both are agreeable, I would love to give you a tour of the ship."

I knew the answer would be immediately no. Sarek always reviewed his notes before conferences and always declined tours. Being his assistance for two years, I had become accustomed to taking the tours for him and within that time I had developed a keen interest in ships.

Thus, I couldn't help but be disappointed. Now that we were on this diplomatic mission together, wherever he went I expected that I likely had to follow. I felt his eye on me for a moment, before returning his attention to the Captain.

"If it would be acceptable Captain, I would like to review the agenda of the upcoming meeting." He paused and then turned to me before continuing. "However, I'm sure my wife would accompany you on your tour of the vessel, it is my understanding that she has a keen interest in the Tier Five ships."

I felt my stomach drop with both nervousness and shock. A small smile grazed my lips, and I reached my mind out to his and thanked him. I turned to the Captain,

"Of course," I managed, "I would love to see the ship." I turned to Captain Montgomery. "Please, lead the way."

After parting ways, the tour began. Accompanied by the Captain, he showed me different equipment and even demonstrated how a hand phaser worked. For self-defense, of course. As we moved on, reaching one of the many escape pods throughout the ship, the brown curly haired doctor walking down the corridor caught the corner of my eye.

I turned just as she walked up to us and presented two glasses of a sweet-smelling drink. She handed one to the Captain before presenting one to me.

"I thought that you would like a drink after your journey, Lady Amanda. I understand that you suffer from motion sickness."

"Yes. I do. What is in it, may I ask?" I took the glass and held it under my nose. Hmm… it smelled funny. Sweet… and nutty? I took a sip, chamomile and nuts. Hmm… weird, but soothing.

"This is a mixture of natural remedies for motion sickness such as peppermint, and chamomile to lower anxiety. I couldn't help but noticed you were looking a little flushed. I understand this is your first mission alongside Ambassador Sarek."

I was rather taken aback at how blunt and observant she was. I caught the captain give her a sharp look, and quickly came to the defense of his young and likely curious wife.

"It's alright." I said to the captain before turning to the young women. "And yes, to the motion sickness and the nerves. I have been feeling quite sick of fear all day even though this is not the first mission with Ambassador Sarek this is the first official mission I am attending as his wife and thus," I lowered my voice and leaned in, "it's terrifying."

"I understand, but you are doing very well so far. At least you didn't vomit on your colleague's shoes like I did on my first day."

"You forgot to eat." Captain Montgomery interjected, "That's different."

"Forget to eat?!" I almost shrieked, "How do you forget to eat?" I asked, "I love food, I can't imagine forgetting to eat!"

"Well, I had just worked a 12-hour shift at the hospital before getting word that I would be assigned to a year-long mission in space. I only had 24 hours to pack, say goodbye to my family, and prepare all of the medicine needed for the mission's duration, unfortunately eating just slipped my mind, until fifteen minutes into warp when I suddenly vomited over my crewmate's shoes."

I covered a laugh, that sounded terrible indeed. "I shouldn't be laughing. I'm sorry. But that does sounds awful, but I can understand the situation now, you seemed very busy trying to prepare everything in such a short period of time."

We continued to walk down the corridor deciding to forgo the usual tour, the three of us simply talked as if we were old friends. I held the glass between my lips and tilted the glass back finishing off the rest of the drink.

Suddenly, I felt a warm feeling creep up my chest and throat. When I took in a deep breath, I noticed a strange feeling in my throat. As my mouth filled with saliva, I found myself forcing it down with a swallow but as the seconds passed something didn't feel right. Suddenly, I couldn't swallow, and I couldn't breathe.

"Lady Amanda, are you alright?" I heard the doctor ask, but before I could even explain I felt my body hit the ground as I tried to force the air pass my throat and into my lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes to discover that I was in the medical wing aboard the USS Angus. Memories flooded my head and suddenly I remembered our mission, but why was I in the medical wing? _What happened?_ We were supposed to be here for a conference. My first conference as his wife. As translator for the Ambassadors of Andoria and Teller.

I turned my head to see my husband sitting beside me, his thumb caressing my hand gently. I tightened my grip around his hand and managed a small smile, feeling an overwhelming surge of love and protection through my body.

"Sarek." I whispered, surprised by the drowsiness in my voice. "What happened?"

"You suffered an allergic reaction to some tree nuts given to you in the calming drink upon our arrival on the ship." It did calm me to hear how calm his voice was. Surly if I were going to die, I would hear some concern in his tone, right?

"What am I allergic to?" I asked, moving to prop myself up on my elbows.

"Doctor Montgomery advises that you stay how you are. She has expressed the importance of taking caution in all physical activity from now on".

As adjusted myself back down in the bed, I began to process a sore feeling in my throat and an aching feeling in my chest. I reached my hand up to my chest and cleared my throat, flinching from the ache from both my throat and my chest.

"What am I allergic to?" I repeated.

"Walnuts." he answered flatly.

Huh. Walnuts. Looks like I'll have to keep that in mind. Such a weird allergy, I thought.

"What about the conference. Have the Ambassadors arrived yet?"

"The conference has been postponed. The vessels carrying the Ambassadors of Andoria and Teller has been delayed due to an electrical storm. According to the Federation they will arrive in 13 hours' time."

"And why are you not in the conference room revising your notes?"

"There is adequate time for revision before the arrival of the Ambassadors."

Through our bond, he sent: _Stay with my wife is more important than the revision of notes._

Words that made my heart warm. Suddenly the feeling to protect and love him intensified. I would kill anyone who touched him. Anyone who looked at him. He was my mate, my love. Finding his forefingers, I gently brushed my fingers along his, gasping lightly at the overwhelming sensation it produced. The feeling was stronger, much stronger than it ever had been, and it was truly overwhelming.

A deep sense of yearning rushed through my body, all the way to my toes. This feeling, the feeling of yearning, this protection… it was getting stronger and stronger. The beeping of my heart monitor began to become more frequent. The urge to grab the sides of his face and meld his mind with mine intensified. _Would it even work? It had to. We were married now. It had to work for me, right? Right!_

I began to shift in bed beginning to feel that I was crawling out of my skin. His scent, his mere presence… I needed it. I needed him. I needed to feel him. His mind with mine.

"Amanda?" I could see confusion in his eyes. As I held my hand up to his face, Sarek quickly pulled away as the door open.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I felt as though I could have punched the person who interrupt. I looked over to see a young black-haired Asian male enter the room. In the same white doctor suit as Doctor Montgomery he walked to the bottom of the bed and took the chart from the bottom of the bed.

"Good evening, Mrs. Sarek. I am Doctor William Klein, how do you feel?"

_Mrs. Sarek. Mrs. Sarek_ … _that sounded so right._ I found myself almost melting. A strong wave of passion radiating through my body. I was his. Yes, I was his. And he was mine. All mine…

"My throat aches and my chest aches."

"Those are normal effects from having anaphylactic shock." replied Dr. Klein "The feeling should go away in the next couple of hours. You were rather lucky that you collapsed right outside of the hospital wing. Doctor Montgomery was able to administer the medicine rather quickly."

"It is my understanding that the medicine given has been recently approved by the Federation, is this accurate." Sarek asked.

"Indeed," replied Dr. Klein "it was made to try and lessen the side effects from Epinephrine. It has been found the effects of Epinephrine can often be intensify when in space due to the gravitation changes and pulls in the atmosphere."

I nodded slightly "I see."

Taking my husband's hand into mine, I intertwined my fingers into his. This felt so right. There was an overwhelming feeling of calm that radiated through our bond. For some reason, Sarek felt the need to calm me. The feeling of calmness, however, only fueled the desire that raged through my body.

"Well, it clearly has done its job." I said, clearing my throat. I suddenly found myself shifting in the bed. This feeling, this overwhelming feeling seemed to be overtaking my body and I was starting to feel quite warm.

I heard a light voice from the doorway, where Dr Celina Montgomery stood with a tray of food.

"Very happy to see you awake and looking well, Lady Amanda. How do you feel?"

Her suit was tight. It was too tight. I suddenly felt anger boil in my stomach, I squeezed Sarek's hand and drew in a deep breath.

"I feel fine, thank you." I could hear the forced kindness. As the moments passed, I started to feel like I was crawling out of my body. I saw the sudden concern appear in her face and she quickly placed the tray of food on a nearby table. While I wanted to know what was possibly causing this, the sight of her looking at my husband suddenly sent my anger boil over. She was looking at Sarek. My husband. My Mate. He. Was. Mine.

Flinging the covers over my legs, I lunged immediately towards her. Wrapping my hands around her neck I pushed her back against the wall. Blind rage coursed through my veins as I began to squeeze my hands together "Get away from my mate!" I screamed.

Sarek grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me off the gasping and coughing woman.

"Get away from my mate, you bitch!" I snarled.

He pulled me towards his body. His strong, muscular body. His scent, his touch, his body heat made me twirl around. Grabbing the sides of his face with both hands, I moved my fingertips to the pi points. Just as my fingers caressed the points, he swiped my hands away and suddenly my body fell hard onto the bed.

"Take me." I groaned. "Please."

The heat. The heat. I felt the sweat drip down my temples.

Sarek grabbed my wrists as I tried to get up. When I opened my eyes, I found his face inches away from mine. I leaned forward and crushed his lips against mine which he quickly pulled away from. I reached my mind out to his and begged him as I tried to break free from his grasp and the grasps of the many white jumpsuits now in the room. This was indeed torture. This was painful.

_Please. Take me._ I begged through our bond. _Please. Please._

I felt a sharp sting in the thigh. My body relaxed and darkness soon overwhelmed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarek certainly didn't think he'd be having this conversation...

**Sarek:**

The doctors moved Amanda to a secluded room elsewhere in the medical wing. Sarek stood just outside her door. He could not deny that it was hard hearing his bond mate in such agony. Her groans of pain and desperation heard from out the door.

She wanted him. She needed him. She was suffering, literally. Through their marital bond, Sarek could feel her body grow warm with fever as the hours passed. He felt her aching knees as she crawled continuously for the second hour on the hard floor in the bare room she was kept in.

Through her madness, she couldn't control the erotic images she was sending through their marital bond but with years of logic and training behind him, Sarek quickly repress them and turned to Doctor Klein who examined Amanda's latest results.

"Ambassador Sarek, I have conducted further tests on your wife and given the rising levels of chemicals in her hypothalamus it seems that you are correct. Your wife is in Pon Farr. I have conducted further testing on the medicine given to your wife, and there's a chemical in the medicine that triggers the same chemical imbalance during the Pon Farr, but it was stated that upon giving the recommended dose the symptoms would be extremely mild if any in humans."

"Doctor it has been more than two hours since the medicine has been administered and my wife's condition is only becoming worse. If given the recommended dose, it would be logical to conclude that she should not be getting worse."

"Due to her declining condition upon admission, Dr Montgomery was forced to give her double the recommended dose. Her airway was closed, and her heartrate was rapidly deteriorating."

Doctor Montgomery looked down at his chart, "Her recent results are back and in the past two hours the chemical imbalance has elevated by 10%. She is becoming more and more violent. I understand that Vulcans like to keep this subject private, but I need to know what the cure is for this Pon Farr condition. I worry that her heart will give out from all the stress."

Sarek felt the blood rush to his cheeks. The last time he had felt this embarrassed was when he first explained the condition to Amanda a year ago. It was a subject that he sworn years ago that he would never speak of again. Now he would have to for his wife's sake. Taking in a small breath, he repressed the terrible thought of losing her.

Forcing the words out, he managed to say in a calm tone, "Vulcans must take a mate during this time."

"I do have some concerns, while her heart rate is elevated at the moment, I worry that any physical activity of… that kind… could possibly cause her heart to go into an unstable rhythm. Is there any other treatment for this condition?"

More blood rushed into Sarek's cheeks. The most practical remedy was to take a mate, but other than the ritual fight he knew there was no other way for the blood purge to be rectified. Meditation was only temporary, but once entering the blood purge one must either mate or participate in the fight or will die from large quantities of yamareen in the bloodstream.

Concluding that the ritual fight would likely hinder Amanda, he simply replied,

"No."

"I see." The doctor looked back down at his file. Sarek studied the doctor's body language. He was debating with himself, but there was nothing to be debated. Sarek knew what had to be done, there was no medicine to rectify this condition and as the moments of silence passed, he forced himself to accept the reality.

In order to save his wife, he would have to have to engage in the intense mental fusion and physical intercourse with her on board of a vessel with two foreign diplomats due to arrive at any minute waiting to discuss important matters concerning the future of their planets diplomatic relations.

"Ambassador Sarek," Doctor Klein broke the silence "I am concerned that if her heartrate elevates any further that it will go into an unstable rhythm and her heart will stop. It appears that we have no other choice but to…" when his eyes met Sarek's he sensed something in Sarek's eyes that made him sense that perhaps he should not finish the rest of his intended sentence.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably Doctor Klein said in a low and cautious voice, "I will keep the heart monitor on her and if she becomes too distressed, I will intervene."

Sarek repressed the urge to draw in a deep breath. He had been more open about Pon Farr today than he ever had been in the past and while every fibre in his being wanted to end the conversation right then and there it was clear that this doctor was completely oblivious to the danger of walking in on a Pon farr inflicted and their mate.

"I'm afraid that is not possible, doctor." Sarek said in a forcibly calm tone, "As you saw with Doctor Montgomery during this time, she is… overwhelmed with the need to protect her mate. If anyone enters the room with me in her presence, she will be forced to kill. If she is too become distressed doctor..." Sarek hesitated "I'm afraid you will have to leave it to me".

Wanting to end the awkward conversation, Sarek turned around and began to type the code to the tightly secured door.

"Ambassador," Doctor Klein interrupted. Sarek's fingers fell form the keys, he allowed a very small sigh to escape his lips. "If I may inquire, how long do you think it will be until the situation is… resolved?"

In all honestly, Sarek had no way of knowing. His Pon Farr lasted three days with Amanda and with the threat of her heart he could only hope for her heart's sake that it wouldn't last long. Turning around Sarek said truthfully,

"I am unsure, Doctor. I must, again, caution against anyone entering this room."

It was agreed that the medical team would wait for Sarek to contact them after the condition has been rectified. After watching the doctor leave, Sarek typed in the combination code and made his way into the secluded room his suffering wife was in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amanda**

I stood in front of the sink in the small bathroom of the bare white room. My aching body was nothing compared to the intense heat that radiated through my body and my pounding head. Pouring some cold water into a soft cup on the sink, I gulped it down my dry throat.

I had lost track of time. I had lost track of everything around me. _How long had it been? What day was it? Had days even passed?_ Tossing the cup to the side I found my reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but shutter at my horrid appearance. Sweat poured down my face, neck, and chest, makeup was smeared throughout my face and my hair caked to my sweaty body.

Leaning against the sink, the pounding in my head intensified. Reaching to the side, I pulled over to me and into the basin. Soaking the towel in cold water, I draped it over my head and neck despite for some relief. The cold water sending my feverish body into a shivering fit but I didn't care, I had relief. Squeezing my eyes shut I forced several calm and deep breaths.

But, every time I closed my eyes, I saw him. His toned naked body in front of me. His fingers dancing throughout my body, his soft lips on my skin… _Torture. This was still torture!_ _Why was this not getting any better? He told me it would._

Sarek's scent growing stronger told me he was likely in the doorway. Knowing he was close by sent by body into a frenzy. The bruises on my hips and ribs instantly began to throb, my heart rate elevated once again and the most sensitive part of my body began to throb.

I couldn't look at him. If I looked at him I would lose all control, but I couldn't help it. His scent. His body. His mind. Letting out a frustrated groan, I lifted my head and stared at the reflection of my naked husband through the mirror who stared at me in the doorway.

The bite marks on his chest and neck sent a strong surge of disgust through me. I hurt him, that was unforgivable… but my body… I wanted to run to him. I wanted to push him back into the room. I wanted him to take him like I had many times before. I forced my head back down into the sink and draped the towel back over my head, but the more I fought my body, the worse the pain became.

_Fighting the urge will only make the pain worse._ He said through our bond.

As his words radiated through my head the urge to pull him into the bathroom intensified. Lifting my head up, I stared him down hungerly through the mirror. The shaking intensified and within seconds, I lost control. Turning around I pulled him towards me and pressed his lips against mine and pushed him back into the room.

* * *

"We had to give you more of the medication because your condition rapidly deteriorated and therefore caused the involuntary…" The doctor glanced up at Sarek who stood beside me and suddenly paused. Clearing his throat before turning back to me, "…caused the involuntary situation."

Feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, Sarek helped me into a sitting position on the bed. Adjusted myself, I extended my arm to the side and watched as Dr. Klein prepared to remove the IV. After three hours of rehydration treatments and wound care I was finally starting to feel back to normal. While my body ached for the hours of copulating, I was more than happy to not feel like I was being burned alive, crawling out of my skin, or like my head was going to pound out of my skull.

"How do you feel?" Dr Klein asked removing the needle from my arm. Rubbing the side of my aching neck with my other hand, I cleared my throat and glanced over at Sarek stood by my side.

"Much better, thank you." I responded.

Guilt and Embarrassment hadn't felt my body since my fever broke four hours ago. Remembering what I had done to the brown-haired doctor made me feel sick to my stomach. She was nothing but kind and now, she must certainly hate me. Doctor Klein placed a bandage over the pin mark.

"Do you happen to know where Dr. Montgomery is?" I asked softly "Is she alright?"

"I am just fine, thank you." The brown curly haired doctor appeared in the doorway. Her voice was slightly raspy and strained as she walked forward in her long white coat over top of her white jumpsuit, she wore a thin white donut like neck brace around her neck.

"Dr. Montgomery" I immediately stood up but was immediately ushered down again by Doctor Klein. "I beg you to- for- forgive me. I am so very sorry for my-"

Her face softened and a small almost sad looking smile grazed her lips, "It's fine, Lady Amanda. You had no control over your actions. It is I who should apologise for giving you the drink and too much medication. I am sorry."

She did not need to apologise. It was I, it was me who hurt her. I was about to say something when Sarek placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Nonetheless," She continued "I am very happy to see that you are feeling better?"

I gave a small nod before asking "Are you alright?" the overwhelming sensation of guilt and embarrassment now threatening to spring on tears.

"It is only minor bruising. It shall get better in the next couple of days."

She walked over to Dr. Klein who was now at the bottom of the bed with what I only assumed was my file. Handing it to her she opened it,

"Well now that your vitals and test results have come back normal, I am confident in releasing you." She looked over at Sarek who stood with his arms clasped behind him.

"The Captain has informed me to tell you that the Ambassador's from Andoria and Teller have just arrived on board and shall be in the conference room in 10 minutes time after the tour has concluded."

She turned back to me before continuing with a small smile "I am confident that you will be able to do your duty as translator now that your treatment is complete".

"Thank you, Doctor Montgomery" Sarek said, holding up his hand in the traditional _Ta'al_ the doctor responded holding up her hand up in _Ta'al_.

"Peace and long life." She responded, before glancing over at me, "To you both."

After being left alone I made my way to the bathroom, slowly and painfully slipped the white hospital gown off my body. Thankful that the Doctors allowed me to use the sonic shower, I allowed myself to soak under the warm water while attempting to pry off the dry, cakey makeup from my face and neck.

It took ten minutes to put my dress on, pain surged through my body every time I raised my arms over my head. I couldn't help but curse myself for picking a dress that A) could only be put on overhead, B) had the zipper on my back and C) was form fitting over my waist and hips. The tightening fabric caused the throbbing in my hips to return.

Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror I shuttered at the purple circles that were under my eyes and the acne scars that were now plainly visible.

"Why on earth did I not bring a makeup bag?" I sighed in frustration. "I'm never going on another mission without bringing my makeup bag"

Upon finding a suitable updo for my hair, I re-emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later opting for an elegant French twist.

Pulling the covers over the empty hospital bed, I stopped wondering for a moment wondered if I could find a secret exit from the medical wing that lead to the transportation room. The humiliation caused my heart began to beat out of my chest. I would have to go out of the room and through the hallway and face the doctors and nurses that most likely saw me in such a disgusting manner.

I had never felt more humiliated and embarrassed in my life, not even the time when I vomited on my middle school teachers shoes topped this moment. I sat down on the edge of the bed attempting in calm my heart into a calm and steady rhythm. I sat there on the bed for five minutes before finding the courage to make my way out of the hospital room, pass the doctors and nurses to Sarek who stood just outside of the medical wing.

He looked well in his robes, his high collar hiding the bite marks and bruises on his neck. I still couldn't help but shutter at the thought of hurting him.

_You look well,_ he said through our bond.

_Thank you, Mr. Ambassador. You look rather handsome yourself._

"The Ambassadors are waiting. Are you ready to go to the conference room?"

"Yes, I am ready. Lead the way."

We walked at a slow and steady pace down the corridor. We rounded a corner and upon noticing the empty corridor, he stopped and held his forefingers out to me which I readily accepted with a smile. Love and calmness surged through our bond and my body began to calm my elevated heart rate beginning to return to normal.

"What a day, huh?" A small, embarrassed smile grazed my lips. He pulled his fingers away from mine and offered his arm. Intertwining my arm with his we resumed our slow pace down the empty corridor.

"It has been an eventful day." he responded. "However, we still have the conference to attend."

"Indeed, but I don't think it will be nearly as interesting as the last couple of hours."

"I concur."

"Are you alright?" I asked in a low voice,

"I am well, Amanda" he responded plainly.

"Are you sure?" I insisted, adding through our bond _Those bites seemed pretty bag earlier._

"The doctor has said that there should be no lasting damage of the ordeal"

I was about to speak again when we stopped in front of the conference door. My heart rate immediately began to speed up again, and all the fears from earlier in the day began to resurface. I took several deep breaths,

"Ready?" I asked

"I am ready." he responded.

As he took a step forward the sensor in the door activated and the door opened. Suddenly before us stood the Andorian and Teller Ambassadors both perfectly dressed in their planet's traditional robes. I instantly felt intimidated which caused all the languages I spoke, expect Andorian and Telleran, to run through my head. _Why couldn't I even remember what Hello was in these languages?_

_Shit._

"Ambassadors, shall we begin?" Sarek asked walking into the room.

The Ambassadors took their seats. I continued to force several calm, deep breaths as Sarek and I took our seats across from them.

_I can do this._ I told myself, _I can do this._

_Yes, you can._ He responded.

~*The End*~

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 on this platform and I think I'm finally getting the hang of it. Seems like for some stories I've been either copying and pasting the unfinished/unedited product or copying and pasting in the HTML slot. I apologise if some of the stories seem off, in the next couple of weeks I will be doing some major clean up while posting the rest of my stories. Thank you!


End file.
